


When Trouble Finds You [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Series: Recalibration - Podfics [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hesitation, Inferred Chicanery relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Night Stand, Past Stinger/Tsing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sad Bee Dad is still some hot stuff, Titus is only close to Famulus, falling anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would a cynical older cocky fighter pilot deal with someone new in his life?<br/>* Zooie idea borrowed from Sorrel's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3677403">"Instinct to Your Charm"</a> with permission.</p><p>Rated: Mature for adult situations and swearing. Some violence, but it's on a PG-13 level.</p><p>In same universe/ storyline as my Recalibration and Deep Echo stories -> So I put it in the series. (Occurs before Recalibration.)</p><p> <a href="https://8tracks.com/cloudlakes/stinger">Soundtrack for this story on 8tracks.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Trouble Finds You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Trouble Finds You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989197) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



(Music "Under the Moonshine by Cloudlake )

(2 hours 6 minutes)

[m4b, 161 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-WhenTroubleFindsYou/JA%20-%20When%20Trouble%20Finds%20You.m4b) Updated to remove repeated phrase in Ch 7. 5/26/2015. Updated Ch5 with edits for smoother play 6/8/2015  
  


  
**Thank you so much[paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed my read aloud of When trouble finds you.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it and reading it. This was my first time piecing multiple sessions and voices together. So I’d live to know your thoughts on a few things.
> 
> How did you feel about the accents and voices? I cut out a few of the accents I’d planned because I thought it might be a bit confusing with just my voice. (Though I loved Diomika’s accent in the movie, hers was one I cut.)  
> Was the noise level ok? I learned a few tricks (directly AFTER I finished this story, of course.) So I look forward to trying them out in future stories.
> 
> Have any other thoughts? I’d love to hear them. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for listening!


End file.
